Escalofrios: Una noche de horror
by YukinaKoizumi
Summary: Los chicos decidieron pasar un fin de semana en casa de Shindou, una fuerte tormenta y un apagon de luz es igual a una terrorifica aventura. TenmaxAoi, ShindouxAkane, TsurugixOC
1. El principio de todo

**¡Hola a todos!**

**Jojojojo**

**Bueno, este fic lo hice porque estaba aburrida sin nada que hacer**

**Y se me ocurrió ver aquel anime que me cambio la infancia**

"**Historias de fantasmas"**

**Lo había olvidado por completooo :D**

**Hasta que una de mis compañeras me dijo que era fan de ese anime y lo empecé a ver, de nuevo**

**Snif, si no fuera por ese día que le estaba cambiando a mi televisión y accidentalmente la puse en un especial de Halloween, seguiría siendo una niña miedosita XD**

**P.D. Maya-chan aparece en esta historia porque… Jo jo jo, no la quería afuera. :D**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Escalofríos-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

-Vamos, por favor….-

-No.-

-Sera divertido, de verdad….-

-Ya te dije que no.-

-No seas amargado.-

-Mi respuesta no cambiara.-

Era ya de mañana en Inazuma Town, era un día soleado y caluroso. Los chicos ahora mismo se encontraban en la sala de reuniones del club de futbol y dos chicos discutían con su capitán.

-No tiene nada de malo, por favor, di que si…-

-No, Kurama, ya déjame en paz.- Respondió Shindou.

-Vale, pero estas dejando pasar una buena oportunidad.- pronuncio Minamizawa.

-¿Buena oportunidad?- repitió el capitán.

-Claro, tus padres no estarán todo el fin de semana, será obvio que tienes esa enorme mansión para ti solo por dos días.- se explico Minamizawa.

-Es por eso mismo que me niego, tengo que ser responsable…-

-Vaya, un niño bueno.- interrumpió Kurama en tono de burla.

-Ya dije que no.- finalizo Shindou de manera calmada.

-Ahh…- respondieron los dos chicos con decepción. Y la cosa iba así: los padres de Shindou Takuto estarían en un viaje de negocios todo el fin de semana, dejando a su hijo solo en la enorme mansión, a Kurama y Minamizawa, de cómplices a todos los chicos, se les ocurrió la brillante idea de acampar en el terreno/bosque XD en la casa de su amigo. Pero el capitán no era de esas personas que les alegrara tener a todo un equipo de futbol, a pesar de ser sus amigos, en una casa que debía cuidar, sobre todo la suya. Los conocía muy bien y sabía a la perfección el desastre que causarían.

-Buenos días, sempai…- hablo Tenma interrumpiendo la conversación, entro con paso decidido a la habitación y se acerco a sus compañero de equipo, que mantenían mala cara.- ¿Qué sucede?- pregunto inocentemente a Minamizawa y Kurama. Los dos chicos intercambiaron miradas y sonrieron maliciosamente.

-Dinos Tenma, ¿te gusta acampar?- pregunto Kurama rodeando el cuello de Tenma con su brazo como si fuese un viejo amigo suyo.

-¡Claro!- exclamo Tenma con emoción.

-Bien, pues…te contaremos una pequeña noticia…-

…..Después de clase…..

-¡Shindou!- grito Sangoku alcanzando al capitán que en esos momentos se dirigía a la sala de reuniones.

-Sangoku-sempai.- dijo Shindou sorprendido por la llegada de su compañero.

-Hola, oye ya me entere…- empezó a hablar el portero.

-¿De qué?- replico un confundido Shindou.

-Me alegra mucho de que nos hayas invitado a tu casa, es una buena idea, tal vez de esa manera nos unamos mas como equipo, todos los chicos ya están informados y déjame decirte que cuentas con todo mi apoyo y asistencia.- explico Sangoku con una gran sonrisa.

-¡No, espera! ¡¿Qué yo qué?- se exalto Shindou poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-Si, veras Minamizawa, Kurama y Tenma se la pasaron diciendo a todos los muchachos que acamparíamos este viernes en tu casa, y que aceptaste con gusto…-

-¿E-En serio?- pregunto Shindou con una venita palpitando en su cabeza e intentando contener las llamas de ira. Sangoku asintió con la cabeza y ambos estaban entrando al lugar que querían.

-Buenos días a todos.- saludo un alegre Sangoku al resto del grupo, ya estaba reunido el equipo completo, al ver llegar a Shindou los presentes se pusieron entusiasmados y lo rodearon.

-¡Capitán, solo queríamos decirle que nos alegra saber que quiera nuestra compañía!-exclamo Tenma

-B-Bueno, yo…- empezó a hablar el capitán.

-¡Si, va a ser increíble!- dijo esta vez Shinsuke.

-Aja…-musitaba Shindou sin saber cómo explicarles del todo este gran error. Todos los chicos hablaban sobre esa noche y de cómo se la pasarían, entre los muchacho logro divisar a los autores del malvado plan.

-¡¿Cómo se les ocurrió decir tal cosa?- grito Shindou a unos atemorizados Minamizawa y Kurama.

-Tranquilízate, no es para tanto.- dijo Kurama con una gota resbalando en su cabeza, jamás habían visto a su capitán mas enojado que ahora.

-¡Ya les había dicho que no!- volvió a exclamar Shindou conteniendo las ganas de matarlos.

-E-Es que…o era por las buenas o por las malas.- dijio Minamizawa ya calmado.

-Claro, además…- empezó a hablar Kurama con una sonrisa picara.-…también invitamos a las chicas y Akane-san no se negó a ir…- continuo tratando de no reírse, al igual que su amigo. Shindou lo pensó unos momentos y a pesar de estar furioso no tuvo otra opción, ya todos habían aceptado la oferta de asistir y…bueno, con decir que Akane también iba era suficiente. Dio un largo suspiro sin más remedio.

-De acuerdo…pero les advierto que si algo malo sucede, ustedes dos serán los responsables.- amenazo shindou.

-Si, si claro…- dijeron ambos chicos despreocupados, habían ganado la batalla y ahora se divertirían de lo lindo en la mansión de Shindou Takuto.

…

-¡Bien, muchachos, están son los planes que hay que seguir!- exclamaron los chicos de la gran idea para ponerse en organización. Tenma, Shinsuke y las chicas eran los más emocionados con todo esto.

-¡Iremos a acampar! ¡Iremos a acampar!- exclamaban al mismo tiempo.

-¡Que divertido!- dijo Hinamori contenta.- ¡Nunca he ido a acampar!, ¿Iras Tsurugi-kun?- pregunto al serio chico.

-No pierdo mi tiempo en esas cosas.- aseguro Tsurugi, a Hinamori no le pareció bien la respuesta de Tsurugi, la buena noticia es que siempre hay una mente maestra.

-No puedo creerlo, pero me parece una gran idea eso de acampar…- agrego Kirino igual de entusiasmado.

-Contaremos historias de terror, ¿verdad?- pregunto Hamano.- Porque yo se me muchas.- finalizo con orgullo.

-Por favor, yo soy el mejor cuando se trata de historias de terror.- exclamo Kurumada apuntándose a sí mismo con el dedo pulgar.

-No me gustan las historias de terror…- dijo un asustado Hayami.

-Primero lo primero…- comenzó a hablar Kurama.-…nos veremos todos en la cancha cerca del lago, cuando estemos reunidos iremos juntos a casa de Shindou… ¿alguna objeción?- pregunto, todos intercambiaron miradas y al final la mayoría asintió que si a la idea.

-Bien, no olviden sus cosas para acampar, y…ah, Shindou, haremos una fogata también.- dijo sin prestarle atención a la reacción de Shindou. (Se está aprovechando de el ¬w¬)

-Pues ya que…- dijo Shindou resignándose a pasar un calmado fin de semana.

…. Después de la escuela…

Tsurugi se dirigía, como todos los días, a ver a su hermano mayor al hospital principal de la ciudad. Al llegar se dio cuenta de que alguien había llegado antes de él.

-Ah, Hola Kyosuke.- saludo su hermano cuando Tsurugi entro a la habitación, y se sorprendió de algo…Hinamori estaba ahí. La observo fulminándola con la mirada, mientras ella sonreía victoriosamente.- No me habías dicho que irías a acampar, espero que te diviertas.- continuo su hermano sonriendo dulcemente.

-Yo…- intento hablar Tsurugi para explicarle que no asistiría aunque le obligaran.

-También Maya-chan me conto que fuiste muy amable en ofrecerte a irla a buscar a su casa.-

-¡¿C-Cómo?- exclamo Tsurugi enojado, Hinamori seguía sonriendo.-Hermano…-

-No sabes cómo me alegra que hayas hecho nuevo amigos, por favor diviértete mucho.- siguió diciendo el chico con mucho orgullo. Tsurugi no podía decirle que no.-Luego me contaras cada detalle.-

-D-De acuerdo…- acepto Tsurugi sin más remedio.

-¡Que maravilloso!- exclamo Hinamori contenta.- Yo igual vendré a visitarte, ¿vale?- dijo al hermano mayor de su amigo para luego comenzar una plática.

-_¿Acusarme con mi hermano? Que madura, Hinamori…-_ Pensó Tsurugi frunciendo el ceño y viendo a su hermano hablar cómodamente con la chica.

….

-¡No puede ser!- exclamo Tenma.

Faltaban unos minutos para ir a presentarse en el lugar que acordaron, el problema era que no contaban con algo…una tormenta y un frio para morirse.

-¡Tenma-nii, no olvides llevar tu abrigo! – le dijo una voz desde abajo.

-¡Claro, Aki-nee!- respondió Tenma un poco desanimado por el loco clima.

…..

-Nos vemos luego, Onii-chan.- se despidió Hinamori de su hermano, Tobitaka.

-Cuídate, y si sucede algo, no dudes en avisarme.- le recordó el chico a Hinamori, luego volteo a ver a Tsurugi, estaba recargado sobre la pared del restaurante con ambas manos dentro del abrigo.- Es una pena que no tenga repelente para insectos.- volvió a decir poniendo énfasis en la palabra Insecto y mirando con una sonrisa burlona a Tsurugi.

-Maldito…- susurro Tsurugi frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Cómo dijiste, mocoso?- le pregunto Tobitaka.

-Nada.- contesto el chico sin despegar la cruel expresión, ahora ambos hacían un extraño concurso de miradas.

-Bueno…creo que mejor nos vamos.- dijo Hinamori con una gota resbalando en su cabeza.

…

-¡Tenma!- una voz hablaba en la puerta del chico, eran Shinsuke y Aoi, era de noche y a pesar de que no se veía ninguna estrella a causa de las nubes, todavía no empezaba a llover. El chico bajo corriendo las escaleras y se despidió fugazmente de Aki.

-¡Vamos!- les dijo a sus amigos y pronto empezaron a caminar por la fría ciudad para poder llegar al lugar acordado.

-El clima no está de nuestro lado.- dijo Aoi abrazándose a sí misma cuando una brisa helada soplo hacia ellos.

-No importa, nos divertiremos de todas maneras.- respondió Tenma con mucho optimismo.

-¡Esa es la actitud, Tenma!- dijo Shinsuke felicitándolo.

-Miren, ahí está Midori-san.- volvió a decir Aoi, los tres chicos miraron y se dieron cuenta, que efectivamente, Midori caminaba hacia ellos.

-Hola, chicos.- saludo alegremente.-Parece que la fiesta se arruino.- dijo decepcionada.

….

-Que frio…- dijo Hinamori, ahora mismo, ella y Tsurugi caminaban hacia la misma dirección que Tenma y los otros tres muchachos. Siguieron su rumbo y Hinamori se dio cuenta de que Tsurugi no dejaba de mirarla.

-¿S-Sucede algo?- pregunto con nerviosismo y la cara roja.

-¿Sabes? Con el cabello amarrado te ves más o menos normal.- le respondió Tsurugi.

-¡¿Cómo que más o menos normal?- se exalto Hinamori.- ¡Que malo eres!- se quejo como niña chiquita.

-Solo fue un comentario.- dijo Tsurugi mientras se encogía de hombros restándole importancia.

….Un rato más tarde…

-¿Ya están todos aquí?- pregunto Kurama, parece que se había escogido a sí mismo como el líder. XD

-¡Hai!- respondieron al mismo tiempo todos los chicos.

-Bien, entonces vamos…- dijo, los demás comenzaron a caminar para llegar a casa de Shindou y calentarse un poco.

-Después de esto, espero que Shindou nos compense con un chocolate caliente.- se quejo Kurama.

-Ahm, recuerda que nosotros lo obligamos a aceptar…- le dijo su amigo, Minamizawa.

-Tenma-kun…-susurro Shinsuke al chico, que caminaba distraídamente.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto igualmente Tenma entre susurros.

-¿Le dirás?...- dijo el pequeño apuntando hacia atrás, donde Aoi y Midori platicaban.

-¿Eh, que cosa?...- contesto Tenma confundido.

-Pues ya sabes…que ella te gus- pero antes de terminar esa frase, Tenma le tapo la boca con ambas manos, Shinsuke intento hablar, el problema era que Tenma lo sujetaba con tanta fuerza que el pequeñito no podía respirar. Shinsuke forcejeaba con Tenma para escapar, mientras los otros los miraban como bichos raros.

-Este…- empezó a decir Tenma.

-¿Te gusta Aoi-chan?- pregunto una sorprendida voz, Tenma y Shinsuke se detuvieron en seco.

-¡Shhh!- repitió Tenma quitando sus manos del otro chico y colocándolas sobre la boca de Hinamori.

-Claro que le gusta…- susurro Shinsuke aguantando la risa.

-¡Oye!- dijo Tsurugi interrumpiendo y empujando a Tenma y a Hinamori para separarlos.

-Eso dolió…- se quejo Hinamori.- Pero… ¿de verdad te gusta Aoi-chan?- pregunto con los ojos brillosos.

-¡Oigan, miren ya llegamos!- dijo Tenma, eso hizo que los chicos miraran la enorme casa de Shindou.

-Vaya…que grande.- dijo Shinsuke admirando la enorme mansión. Luego se oyó un fuerte ruido.

¡PAM! Se escucho un trueno, la lluvia empezó a caer y el sonido de las nubes al chocar era cada vez más fuerte, los relámpagos iluminaban la casa uno tras otro.

-Esto sí que es malo….- dijo Hamano con tristeza. La puerta se abrió y los chicos pasaron lentamente por el camino hasta llegar a la entrada principal.

-Bienvenidos…- hablo Shindou apareciendo detrás de la puerta de entrada, los muchachos entraron mojados y con frio.- Sera mejor que vengan por aquí.- les invito Shindou conduciéndoles hasta una habitación enorme con una ventana con vista al jardín. Todo era un poco mas cálido, las luces de las lámparas iluminaban el cuarto y los chicos se sentaron en los sillones y algunos otros en el suelo cómodamente.

-Esta no era mi idea de un fin de semana…- dijo Kurama mirando por la ventana como las gotas de lluvia resbalaban en el cristal.

-Tranquilos, al menos no están allá afuera.- respondió Shindou con una sonrisa.

-Y… ¿Qué tal si vemos una película de horror?- exclamo contento Hamano.

-Hamano-san, ¿solo piensas en eso?- le pregunto Hinamori.

-¡Me encantan las películas de terror! ¡Y si no podemos acampar, ¿Por qué no ver una aquí dentro?- dijo alegremente, aunque demasiado tarde. Se escucho otro fuerte trueno y las luces se desvanecieron quedando todo a oscuras.

-¡Nooo!- grito Hamano con cascadas en los ojos.

-Esto no puede estar pasando.- dijo Sangoku.

-Que miedo…- hablo Aoi. Shinsuke le dio un codazo a su amigo Tenma, el solo dejo ver un sonrojo.

-Parece que va de mal en peor…- dijo Minamizawa.

-¡Eso si que no! Todavía podemos hacer muchas cosas.- exclamo Kurama sin querer rendirse.

-¿Cómo qué?- pregunto Minamizawa rodando los ojos.

-Quédense aquí, chicos, iré por unas lámparas.- anuncio Shindou saliendo de la habitación mientras Kurama pensaba y pensaba.

-¡Ya se!- dijo para sorpresa de todos.

-¿Cuál es tu idea?- pregunto curiosa Hinamori.

-Nada del otro mundo…- comenzó a hablar Kurama con una sonrisa malévola.-…solo un jueguito que me gusta llamar "Verdad o desafío".- Los chicos intercambiaron miradas confundidas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**¡Listo!**

**Lo sé, lo sé, todavía no da miedo**

**Pero es que quería que se viera divertido :D**

**Además, es una buena oportunidad para AoixTenma AkanexShindou y HinamorixTsurugi**

**Que aunque Maya-chan no tiene nada que ver, no deseaba dejarla atrás.**

**Así que lean y REVIEWS por favor. **


	2. Verdad o desafio

**¡Hola de nuevo!**

**Aquí el segundo capítulo de una terrorífica y/o graciosa historia.**

**XD**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Verdad o desafío-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿Verdad o desafío?- se escucho preguntar.

-Claro, es muy divertido, ¿Quién se anota?- pregunto Kurama.

-No.- dijo Minamizawa.

-Paso.-le siguió Tsurugi.

-Mejor para la próxima.- repitió Sangoku.

-Suerte con tu juego.- Y al final hablo Kirino.

-¡Oigan, eso no es justo!- exploto el chico enojado por la falta de cooperación.

-Yo quiero jugar.- anuncio Hinamori.

-Yo igual, yo igual.- dijo Tenma acercándose a los chicos.

-¿Después contaremos historias de terror?- pregunto Hamano con los ojos brillosos.

-Si, claro, pero tienes que jugar primero.- le respondió Kurama.

-Está bien.- finalizo el chico.- Y… ¿Cómo se juega?- pregunto con una mirada distraída.

-¿N-No lo conoces?- volvió a decir Kurama con una gota resbalando en su cabeza. Hamano negó inocentemente con la cabeza a lo que Kurama se llevo una mano a la frente.

-Está bien, escucha, lo haremos por turnos, eliges a alguien, le preguntas ¿verdad o desafío?, y luego esa persona contestara cualquiera de esas dos, si elige verdad le harás una pregunta, y si elige desafío, le pondrás un desafío, las reglas son: Que deben cumplir su castigo sin reproches y sin mentiras.- explico.

-De acuerdo, ya entendí.- afirmo Hamano con una alegre sonrisa.- ¿Y quién va primero?-

-Primero las damas.- dijo Kurama volteando a ver a Hinamori.

-¿Yo?- pregunto Hinamori parpadeando un par de veces.- De acuerdo… Tenma.- dijo mirando al chico con una sonrisa, el asintió.- ¿Verdad o desafío?-

-Uhm…desafío.- dijo después de pensarlo un poco.

-Te desafío a….- empezó a hablar Hinamori paseando su vista por toda la habitación.-…decirle a Aoi-chan lo que sientes, pero tienes un tiempo límite, debes hacerlo antes de que acabe este fin de semana.- finalizo con una enorme sonrisa picara. Tenma puso una cara de sorpresa y su rostro se encendió en rojo vivo.

-Vaya, eso sí que es bueno….- dijo Kurama tratando de no soltar una carcajada.-…No pensé que fueras tan lista.- finalizo esbozando una malvada sonrisa.

-¿N-No puedo hacer otra cosa?- pregunto Tenma nervioso. Hinamori negó con la cabeza. Tenma dio un leve suspiro.- E-Esta bien…- termino de decir volteando a ver a Aoi, estaba en problemas. Pero algo los saco de sus juegos, se escucho un fuerte estrepito en el techo, haciendo que el candelabro que colgaba se moviera de un lado a otro, por el movimiento el polvo caía lentamente hacia el suelo, los chicos alzaron su mirada de donde vino aquel sonido.

-¿Q-Que fue eso?- pregunto Hayami.

-Seguramente se cayó algo haya arriba.- dijo Sangoku para encontrar una respuesta lógica.

-Como sea….- empezó a decir Kurama.-…sigamos con el juego, ¡mi turno!- exclamo rápidamente.

-¡¿Oye, cuando voy a pasar?- pregunto Hamano con tono de berrinche.

-Espera…- le regaño Kurama.- A ver…Hinamori.- la chica lo miro sorprendida.- ¿Verdad o desafío?-

-Verdad.- dijo ella segura.

-Bien, entonces… ¿Cuál es el nombre de la persona que te gusta?.- pregunto con una malévola sonrisa.

-¡Por supuesto que Tsurugi-kun!- exclamo Hinamori pareciendo una niña ingenua y con muchas florecitas a su alrededor, los chicos cayeron directo al suelo, estilo anime.

-¡¿Tonta, como puedes decirlo con tanta seguridad?- exploto Kurama.

-Pero…tu dijiste que no se valen las mentiras.- se excuso ella como niña pequeña.

-Entonces ve y díselo.- dijo Kurama cruzando los brazos frente a su pecho.

-No, eso no es parte del juego.- dijo la chica sacándole la lengua.

-Muy bien hecho, Hina-chan.- le felicito Hamano riéndose a carcajadas.

-¡Basta, no puedo jugar así!- grito Kurama haciendo que los demás lo voltearan a ver.

-¿Entonces se acabo el juego?- pregunto inocentemente Hamano.

-¡Si, se acabo el juego!- grito de nuevo Kurama furioso.

-Pero ni siquiera fue mi turno.- dijo Hamano con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Pobre Hamano-sempai.- agrego Tenma mientras una gota resbalaba por su cabeza. En ese momento Shindou entro por la puerta.

-Aquí están, chicos.- dijo repartiendo una linterna a cada uno. Un rato después todos estaban ya en pijama, la luz no había vuelto y solo se iluminaba la habitación con las lámparas y los relámpagos de afuera.

-Pues, parece que ya no haremos ninguna fogata.- dijo Sangoku con mucha decepción.

-Pero aun podemos contar historias de terror.- hablo Hamano usando un tono gracioso para poder asustarlos y alumbrando su rostro con una linterna.

-Ya, de acuerdo, terminemos con esto.- exclamo Kurama, aun enojado.

Los muchachos se reunieron formando un circulo, todos en diferente posiciones, acostados, sentados…bueno como en una típica pijamada. Hamano se sentó para ser el primero en contar un relato. Los demás escuchaban atentamente.

-Tsurugi-kun, ¿no vienes a oír?- pregunto Hinamori a Tsurugi, el se encontraba recostado en uno de los sillones, apartado del resto del grupo.

-No.- dijo de manera despreocupada. Hinamori lo pensó un poco pero al final se unió a los chicos.

-¿Qué historia vas a contar, Kaiji-kun?- pregunto amablemente Akane.

-Espero que valga la pena, porque me estoy aburriendo.- dijo Minamizawa.

-Vale, vale, veamos…- hablo Hamano pensando un poco.-… ¡Ya se!- dijo con una sonrisa.

"_Hace cientos de años vivió una hermosa joven casada con un samurai.__  
><em>_Le gustaba andar con otros hombres a pesar de su celoso esposo.__  
><em>_Cuando el samurai se dio cuenta, la mató cortándole la boca de oreja a oreja mientras le gritaba: "¿Quién pensará ahora que eres bella?"__  
><em>_Desde entonces el espíritu de la mujer vaga en las noches especialmente nublosas con el rostro cubierto por una máscara de cirugía. Cuando alguien tiene la desgracia de encontrarse con ella, la mujer le pregunta: "¿Watashi kirei?" (¿Soy bella?). Si la persona responde que sí, ella se quita la máscara y, mientras muestra la cara deformada, pregunta: "¿Y ahora?". Si la víctima vuelve a responder afirmativamente, la mujer le cortará el rostro. Si responde que no, se enfadara y lo matará."_

-Q-Que miedo…- dijo Hayami.

-¿Fue increíble, verdad?- hablo Hamano orgulloso de su historia.

-Me pareció bien.- aseguro el capitán Shindou.

-Ja, eso no es nada.- se burlo Kurumada.- Yo sigo para contar una historia de terror.-

_El Rokurokubi es un yōkai que se encuentra en el folclore japonés. Durante el día parecen seres humanos normales, pero por la noche adquieren la habilidad de estirar su cuello como una serpiente. También puede cambiar su rostro al de un espantoso oni (ogro japonés), para asustar a los mortales.__  
><em>_En su forma humana durante el día, los Rokurokubi suelen vivir desapercibidos y pueden tener incluso cónyuges mortales. Muchos de ellos están tan acostumbrados a llevar una vida normal que hacen lo imposible para guardar su condición sobrenatural en secreto.__  
><em>_Alguna vez los Rokurokubi fueron seres humanos normales, generalmente mujeres, pero fueron transformados por el karma para romper diversos preceptos del budismo. A menudo, estos son verdaderamente siniestros, ya que se comen a la gente o beben su sangre en lugar de limitarse a asustarlas..._

_-_No, no me dio miedo.- dijo Hamano al final de la historia.

-¡¿Cómo?- exploto Kurumada con una venita en la cabeza.- ¡Solo porque mi historia es mejor que la tuya…!-

-¡Eso no es cierto!- se defendió Hamano.

-Oigan, tranquilícense.-dijo Sangoku tratando de hacer que no se mataran.

-Pero es que…- empezó a decir Hamano agachando la cabeza.

-No deberían contar esas historias de terror…- interrumpió Tsurugi desde el sillón. Los chicos lo voltearon a ver con confusión.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué?- dijo Hamano. Tsurugi se levanto de su lugar y se acerco a ellos.

-No me digas que contaras una historia.- se burlo Midori sorprendida.

-¡¿De verdad?- exclamo Hinamori poniéndose de pie.

-Claro, pero hazte a un lado.- dijo Tsurugi de mala gana sentándose junto a ella.

_El__**Aoandaon**__ es un espíritu peligroso dentro de la__mitología japonesa__que se piensa puede ser invocado cuando se juntan 100 personas a contar cada uno historias de terror. En la época__Edo__, era una costumbre muy popular. Cada persona debe traer consigo una vela, la cual debía ser puesta en un__andon__de papel azul, para dar un toque más terrorífico al ambiente. Cada persona debe contar una historia de terror o sobrenatural, y cuando termina, deberá apagar su__andon__. Cuando el último andon quede apagado, se presenta el Ao-Andon. Se dice que es igual a un hombre, pero su piel es azul, posee 2 cuernos y unos dientes filosos. __S__i es que es invocado, volverá realidad las historias__._

_-_Pero si ni siquiera somos 100 personas.- aseguro Shindou.

-Quien sabe, tal vez me equivoque de numero.- dijo Tsurugi con una sonrisa burlona y encogiéndose de hombros, los chicos intercambiaron unas miradas inseguras.

-Creo que mejor nos vamos a dormir.- respondió Kurumada yendo hasta su saco de dormir.

-¿Tan temprano?- se quejo Hamano, en ese momento se escucho otro trueno acompañado de un fuerte relámpago.- E-Esta bien, vamos a dormir.- finalizo tapándose por completo con su cobija. Todos se acomodaron en diferentes lugares de la habitación, por suerte era muy amplia y venían bien preparados. A pesar de estar dentro de una cómoda casa, el frio era muy fuerte. Las linternas y las lámparas que se habían colocado en las mesitas se apagaron, quedando todo oscuro, lo único que se podía divisar bien era la enorme ventana que dejaron abierta.

….Unas horas más tarde…..

-K-Kurumada …- dijo Hamano despertando a su amigo.

-¿Qué quieres?- pregunto el sin abrir los ojos.

-¿No oíste algo extraño?- respondió captando la atención de Kurumada. El muchacho se levanto y agudizo su oído, Hamano tenía razón, en el techo se escuchaba como alguien corría por toda la habitación, pero no parecían pasos comunes y corrientes, se escuchaban fuertes y rápidos. Los dos chicos seguían con la vista, ayudados por su oído, los pasos. Iban de derecha a izquierda, de arriba abajo.

-¿Qué fue eso?- volvió a decir Hamano asustado.

-Hamano, de seguro es algún pariente de Shindou, ya sabes, esta casa es demasiado grande.- respondió el regresando a su sueño.- Ahora duérmete, ¿quieres?-

Hamano asintió aun muy inseguro, pero de todas maneras le hizo caso a su compañero.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**¡Listo!**

**Bueno, por favor**

**No olviden dejar Reviews y opinen, alguna idea o queja, sugerencia**

**Lo que sea**

**n.n**

**¡Nos vemos!**


	3. Desaparicion

**¡Inazuma eleven no me pertenece!**

**Hola!**

**Wiiii, bueno voy a seguir con la historia de terror**

**Bueno, últimamente he visto algo raro D:**

**En Youtube, ponen Historias de terror japonesas, y…ehm…no digan que no les dará miedo porque…si da D:**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**Desaparicion**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Tsurugi-kun…- Ya era media noche y todos dormían plácidamente, excepto una chica, esa era Hinamori que trataba de despertar a Tsurugi, al igual que los demás estaba profundamente dormido.

-Tsurugi-kun…- volvió a decir Hinamori pero esta vez sacudía el brazo de Tsurugi para levantarlo, pero nada sucedía, Tsurugi la ignoraba por completo.

-Tsurugi-kun, despierta…- seguía insistiendo la chica, Tsurugi abrió los ojos y parecía realmente enojado.

-¡¿Y ahora que quieres?- exclamo entre susurros, para no tener que aguantar las quejas de los otros que a diferencia de él no tenían que aguantar a Hinamori.

-Necesito ir al baño….- respondió Hinamori con cascadas en los ojos. Tsurugi se llevo una mano a la frente tratando de contener el enojo.

-¿Me despiertas a media noche solo por querer ir al baño?- pregunto furioso, Hinamori asintió lentamente.- ¿No puedes ir tu sola?- dijo de nuevo rodando los ojos.

-Es que me da miedo el extraño detrás de la puerta….- susurro ella con una mirada de miedo.

-¿Qué extraño?- Tsurugi se puso de pie pensando en que Hinamori contaba cada cosa extraña que a ese nivel ya no le parecía raro oírla diciendo eso.

-La persona que trato de entrar hace un rato…- dijo Hinamori asustada.-…estaba muy enojado…-

-Hinamori, no hay nadie detrás de esa puerta.- contesto Tsurugi caminando hacia la puerta y abriéndola un poco para demostrarle que solo eran alucinaciones suyas. Hinamori no parecía muy convencida de eso y puso cara de cachorrito abandonado a lo que Tsurugi suspiro sin remedio.

-De acuerdo, vamos…- dijo, Hinamori también se puso de pie y Tsurugi la dejo salir primero hacia el oscuro pasillo.

…..

-_No son fantasmas, Kaiji, no son fantasmas….-_ Hamano se despertó igual, desde hace un rato las pisadas en el techo no se dejaban de escuchar, pero por más que quería explicarlo, nadie le hacía caso. Ahora mismo el ruido era el doble de fuerte y estaba muy asustado, si despertaba a los demás seguramente lo matarían.

-Shindou…- susurro dirigiéndose hacia el capitán.

-¿Qué pasa?- contesto el sin abrir los ojos todavía, por suerte Shindou era un poco más tolerante.

-O-Oye ese ruido que viene de arriba, ¿acaso hay alguien aparte de nosotros?- pregunto con temor.

-No.- respondió Shindou levantándose un poco para quedar sentado.

¡Pam! ¡Pam! ¡Pam! Ya no eran solo pasos, ahora mismo se escuchaban terribles golpes, haciendo que el techo temblara y el polvo cayera lentamente. Shindou y Hamano dieron un respingo y Kaiji ya no aguantaba ni un segundo más de presión.

-¡Chicos, despierten!- empezó a gritar, muchos se levantaron de golpe por la sorpresa.- ¡Despierten!-

-¡Hamano, te dije que cerraras la bo…-

¡Pam! ¡Pam! ¡Pam! Se oyó nuevamente.

-Pero que rayos…- empezó a decir Minamizawa.

-Shindou, quien quiera que este haya arriba, ¿puedes decirle que se calle?- dijo un enojado Kurama. Todos voltearon a ver al capitán, que mantenía una expresión extraña, como si se hubiera llevado un buen susto.

-¿Qué sucede, capitán?- pregunto Tenma alarmado. Shindou no respondió.

-Son unos tontos…- logro decir, todos los presentes intercambiaron miradas de confusión y luego Shindou continuo.-…el cuarto de arriba es un ático, no puede haber nadie ahí.- finalizo manteniendo la cordura como un buen líder.

-¡¿Y porque no lo dijiste antes?- exclamo Hamano, nadie le había hecho caso, pero al parecer tenía mucha razón y mucho miedo igual. De pronto algo los saco de su leve discusión, del otro lado de la puerta alguien trataba de entrar, tal vez solo quería asustarlos porque la puerta no tenía ninguna seguro, pero aun así lo estaba haciendo muy bien. El picaporte de la puerta se movía apresuradamente, como si alguien tratara de pasar de la manera más desesperada que se pueda. Shindou tomo una lámpara y al encenderla la dirigió hacia ella. Los chicos asustados se hicieron a un lado lejos de aquella puerta.

-¿Q-Que es eso?- pregunto Hamano escondido detrás de Sangoku.

-No lo sé.- contesto Shindou, el único que no parecía temerle, pues mantenía una expresión muy segura.

-¿Dónde está Hinamori-san?- dijo una aterrada Aoi, no le gustaba la idea de que hubieran desaparecidos y menos con lo que estaba pasando.

-Tampoco esta Tsurugi.- dijo esta vez Tenma buscando con la mirada.

-Esos dos tortolos seguramente huyeron de aquí, me gustaría mucho ser ellos.- hablo Minamizawa entre asustado y sarcástico, sin perder esa singular forma de ser suya.

El extraño empezó a azotar la puerta con el puño y los muchachos dieron un paso hacia atrás, como si estuvieran acorralados, no solo eso, aquella persona debía tener uñas muy largas por que ahora rasgaba la madera de la puerta con impaciencia provocando que se escuchara un sonido muy desagradable y molesto.

…..

-Hinamori, ¿quieres apurarte a salir?- en otra parte, Hinamori se encontraba dentro del baño y Tsurugi se mantenía recargado sobre la pared frente a ese cuarto, miraba con aburrimiento el techo y la lámpara que sostenía en la mano alumbraba el suelo, solo gastaba baterías…

-Tranquilo, Tsurugi-kun.- respondió la niña con un tono de felicidad.

-Pareces muy despreocupada, después de que me levantaste en horas poco razonables e hiciste que nos perdamos más de dos veces, ¿te habían dicho antes que tienes un pésimo sentido de la dirección?- dijo Tsurugi con sarcasmo, Hinamori del otro lado de la puerta no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa.

-No pasa nada, no pasa nada.- contesto Hinamori alegremente.-…Que bonito…- miraba con suma atención casa uno de los detalles de ese baño, era como el de un cuento. La decoración era hermosa, las paredes relucían de limpio, el espacio amplio y los colores combinaban perfectamente y la mayoría de las decoraciones eran de vidrio y cerámica. Se acerco lentamente a la bañera y acaricio con sus dedos el borde de esta. Luego fue hacia el espejo del lavabo y se dio cuenta de que descansaban cientos y cientos de jabones caros y perfumes de colores diferentes en botecitos de cristal. Tomo uno suavemente, contenía un liquido azul y estaba completamente nuevo, lo acerco a su nariz y olfateo, se trataba de un suave aroma a lavanda que de pronto puede hechizarte. Hinamori soltó un chillido de emoción, nunca antes había estado en un lugar como aquel.

-Hola.- le saludo alguien a Tsurugi. El chico bajo la cabeza y observo a quien le llamaba.- Vamos a jugar.- le volvió a decir la voz, Tsurugi alumbro con la lámpara a la persona, se trataba de una pequeña niñita, unos ocho años y llevaba un vestido rosa esponjado y con muchos moñitos, solo estaba parada ahí esperando una respuesta de Tsurugi.

-¿Quién eres tú?- le pregunto extrañado por la aparición de la niña.

-Llámame Tomo-chan.- respondió la pequeña con una sonrisa.

-¿Tomo-chan?- pregunto de nuevo Tsurugi frunciendo el ceño, la niña asintió.

-Vamos a jugar.-dijo otra vez acercándose más a Tsurugi.

-No.- contesto el de mala manera y volviendo a fijar su mirada en la puerta del baño.

-¿Por qué no?- se quejo Tomo poniendo una mirada de berrinche.

-Porque no me gusta jugar con mocosas igual que tu.- dijo Tsurugi perdiendo la paciencia. La niña lo observo con enojo y luego, al igual que él, clavo sus ojos en la puerta.

-Debes sacar a tu amiga de ahí.- hablo Tomo con su amplia sonrisa, Tsurugi la observo alzando una ceja.

-¿Se puede saber la razón?- pregunto sin aguantar la curiosidad a lo que se refería.

-A ellos les gusto mucho.- dijo soltando una infantil carcajada, Tsurugi ahora estaba más confundido

-¿Ellos?...-

….

Hinamori continuaba con su inspección en el cuarto. Siguió viendo los perfumes y jabones del tocador hasta que sintió una leve respiración en su cuello, volteo instintivamente hacia atrás y…nada, no había nada.

-Qué raro…- susurro para ella misma. Regreso su mirada al espejo del tocador y soltó un gritito ahogado. Ahí justo en el reflejo del espejo había una horrible figura, su cara huesuda y putrefacta, no cabía duda, aquel espectro era el de un muerto (¿Recuerdan a la niña del aro? Imagínensela) Hinamori retrocedió unos pasos temblando como una gelatina, al fin y al cabo cualquiera pensaría que es la hora de su muerte.

-E-Eso es….- empezó a decir dando un paso hacia atrás nuevamente mientras el rostro que apareció misteriosamente en el espejo comenzaba a salir de ahí, sus manos blancas y delgadas como las de una anciana se recargaban sobre el lavabo y el largo cabello negro de aquella figura terrorífica se paseaba independientemente por todo su rostro, como si no tuviera huesos que romperse empezó a estirar su brazo hasta el piso dejando que el resto de su cuerpo cayera tal cual muñeca de trapo. Hinamori temblaba aun mas, el miedo se apodero de ella tanto que ni siquiera lograba salir ningún sonido de su boca, al dar otro siguiente paso sus pies ya no aguantaban el terror, no pudo mantenerse en pie y cayo directo al suelo haciéndose para atrás con ayuda de sus manos hasta topar su cabeza con la puerta. El horrible fantasma estiro una de sus manos y tomo a Hinamori por el tobillo para impulsarse hacia ella. Hinamori, a pesar de no haber más espacio, trato de pegarse lo posible que fuera a la pared.

-¡AHHHHHHH!- grito con la fuerza que le quedaba y la que podía usar.

…

-¡Hinamori!- desde afuera el grito asusto a más de uno. Tsurugi trato de abrir la puerta, tomo el picaporte y jalo desesperadamente, la pequeña niña observaba la escena de manera despreocupada hasta que dejo escapar una leve risita.

-¡¿Maldita enana, que está pasando?- grito enojado Tsurugi a Tomo, ella se encogió de hombros restándole importancia.- ¡Tienes que dejarla salir!- le grito como si la niña pudiera controlarlos igual que un perro, Tomo frunció el ceño.

-No puedo hacer nada.- dijo dando media vuelta y con unos cuantos saltitos comenzó a perderse en la oscuridad.

-¡Oye, espera!- volvió a gritar Tsurugi con la mano aun en el picaporte de la puerta. Se escucho otro terrorífico grito en el cuarto, como si alguien peleara por su vida. Tsurugi olvido por un momento en Tomo, y se concentro en el picaporte, ahora lo que le importaba era sacar a Hinamori de ahí, pero no tenía idea de cómo. De pronto la puerta se abrió de un solo golpe, igual que una fuerte ráfaga de aire, Tsurugi entro buscando con la mirada a Hinamori, pero no había nadie ahí dentro.

-Hinamori, Hinamori.- dijo mientras buscaba desesperadamente por cada rincón del baño, no vio a nadie. Se paso una mano por la frente con decepción y miedo. Ni siquiera lo pensó, pero por un impulso se decidió a ir por los demás.

…..

Donde Tenma y los chicos, el grito de Hinamori llego hasta el cuarto y el extraño detrás de la puerta debió haberse ido, porque tan pronto el eco del sonido los envolvió hizo que dejaran de intentar entrar en la habitación.

-¿O-Oyeron eso?- pregunto Tenma asustado.

-¡Era Hinamori!- exclamo Midori reconociendo aquella voz. Shindou valientemente y con una linterna en la mano se acerco a la puerta y cuando tomo el picaporte para abrirla lentamente….esta se abrió de par en par de un solo golpe. Era Tsurugi que entro de repente a la habitación haciendo que el resto se llevara un gran susto.

-¡Tsurugi, ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Dónde está Hinamori?- todos los muchachos lo rodeaban de preguntas mientras el trataba de recuperar el aire entre jadeos, se recargo con una mano en el marco de la puerta.

-Se…llevaron…a…Hinamori…- logro decir. Todo intercambiaron miradas extrañas. Seguramente cualquiera lo clasificaría como un loco, pero por lo que sucedió momentos atrás, no importaba que sea, todo tenía sentido.

-¿Cómo que se la llevaron?- pregunto Kurama sin entender.

-¡¿No me oíste? ¡No se qué rayos paso, pero no está, desapareció de la nada!- grito Tsurugi ya recuperado y tomando a Kurama por la camisa de la pijama y amenazándolo con su puño en el aire.

-Tranquilízate…- empezó a hablar Shindou pero Tsurugi lo detuvo.

-¡¿Qué me tranquilice?- repitió furioso luego de soltar a Kurama.- ¡¿Cómo quieres que me tranquilice mientras quien sabe qué cosa se llevo a mi Hinamori?- de la nada cerro la boca, _¿mi Hinamori?_, parece que había metido la pata, pero aun así, eso era lo de menos, se sentó en un sillón cercano y llevo ambas manos a la cara.

-Tsurugi…- dijo Tenma, que como los demás chicos, estaban preocupados, asustados y con una amiga desaparecida. ¿Cómo podrían salir de este problema con tanta tensión?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Maya-chan, Maya-chan T.T**

**Bueno, ni siquiera yo se que le va a pasar, aunque me pareció excelente idea poner eso :D**

**Espero que les haya gustado y no olviden dejar REVIEWS n.n**


	4. Nuevo amigo

UF, otro fic que deje abandonado

¡Pero, bueno, ahora lo continúo!

¡JA JA JA JA JA JA!

n.n

Tengo tiempo de sobra así que aquí esta:

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- **Un nuevo amigo** -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hinamori despertó, tenía el cuerpo totalmente adolorido. Parpadeo un par de veces y enfoco la vista a su alrededor.

-¿D-Donde estoy?- se pregunto observando detenidamente el lugar. Palpo con sus manos el suelo, era pavimento duro y frio. Totalmente helado. Ella se encontraba en una especie de invernadero, había muchas plantas y flores de todos los colores con los pétalos cerrados en un pequeño capullo. Se escucho un fuerte trueno.

-¡AH!- Hinamori grito y comenzó a temblar. Tenía muchísimo frio y se dio cuenta de que, a pesar de estar fuera de la casa, su pijama no estaba ni un poquito mojada. Observaba desesperada. Deseaba regresar con los chicos, recordó el horrible rostro de un rato antes.

Se levanto aun temblando del suelo y dio un par de pasos hacia el cristal transparente del invernadero. Intento observar mas allá de la gruesa cortina de lluvia que caía enfurecida hasta el suelo. Exhalaba e inhalaba rápidamente, su respiración era agitada y el cristal se empañaba por su aliento. Luego escucho un ruido. Soltó un gritito ahogado y giro la cabeza rápidamente hasta donde escucho el estruendo.

-¿H-Hola?...- logro decir abrazándose a sí misma. Sintió una especie de corriente de aire glacial recorrer su espalda. Volteo de nuevo hacia al lado contrario.

-¿H-Hay a-alguien?...- dijo por segunda vez. Se acerco esta vez a una maceta con un pequeño arbolito frondoso. Gimió y trago saliva. La planta se sacudió por si sola y ella dio un respingo completamente asustada.

-¡BUUUUU!

La cabeza de un pequeño niño salto de la nada y, con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro, le metió tremendo susto a la chica.

-…a… O.o - Hinamori no grito esta vez, si no que quedo blanca como un fantasma y miraba aturdida al muchacho.

-¿Te asuste?- pregunto el niño curioso saliendo de entre las macetas y acercándose a Hinamori, mientras la pobre chica permanecía inmóvil y amenazaba con desfallecer y caer ahí mismo.

-Oye, ¿estás bien?- el tono del muchacho cambio y la miraba preocupado.

-…a….- Hinamori balbuceaba.-…a…-

-Uy, etto….- dijo el muchacho mirándola embobado.-…Niña…- canturreo.

-¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- Grito Hinamori completamente desesperada. Mientras el chico daba un saltito y se alejaba sorprendido de ella.

…

-¡Sal a ver!- le grito Minamizawa a Kurama.

-¡No! ¿Acaso estás loco?- le reclamo el pequeño.

-Es muy peligroso…- anuncio Akane.

-¡¿Y que se supone que haremos?- exclamo Sangoku.- Si vamos a salvar a Hinamori entonces hay que salir.-

-¡Cierto! ¡Debemos revisar!- dijo esta vez Hamano, que, ya más tranquilo se olvido de casi todo su terror. Todos lo miraron sorprendido.- ¿Qué?- pregunto confundido, los muchachos se miraron entre si y dibujaron una sonrisita malévola.

-Chicos…- Hamano los observaba asustado. Tenía un muy mal presentimiento.

…..2 MINUTOS DESPUES….

-¡NO VOY A SALIR ALLA A FUERA! - Exclamaba el muchacho siendo empujado por sus amigos hacia la puerta.

-Cobardes…-suspiro Midori contemplando a los chicos y a Hamano lloriquear. Aoi y Akane estaban a su lado.

-…Esto debe ser una broma….- Tsurugi tambien se encontraba de pie junto a ellas.

-¡¿Tu no piensas ayudar? ¡Creí que querías ir a buscar a Hinamori!- le reclamo Midori furiosa. Tsurugi asintió.

-No pensé que fuesen a hacer un plan tan estúpido…-respondió Tsurugi serio. Midori no dijo nada, el tenia toda la razón.

-¡NO! ¡CHICOS, POR FAVOR! - gritaba Hamano desesperado intentando liberarse del agarre de sus amigos.

-Toc, toc….- se escucho la dulce (y tétrica) voz de una niña del otro lado de la puerta de madera.

-¿Eh?...-

El equipo de futbol dejo en paz a Hamano y se alejaron de la puerta.

-Dije toc toc.- repitió la niña impaciente.

-¡Shindou, ve a abrir!- ordeno Kurama.

-¡¿Por qué yo?- exclamo él.

-¡Es tu casa!- se defendió el muchacho con cascadas en los ojos y muerto de miedo.

-¡TOC TOC!- la pequeña estaba enojada y golpeaba desesperadamente la puerta. Se escucho un fuerte grito de parte del grupo de chicos. Hamano se tiro al piso, Tenma y Shinsuke hicieron lo mismo y los mayores eran usados como escudos.

-¿D-Deberíamos abrir?- pregunto Aoi detrás de Midori. El resto negó con la cabeza.

-Ohh….- exclamo la vocecita con fingida lastima.-…no quieren jugar conmigo….-

Tsurugi reconoció la voz y dio zancadas hasta la puerta con una mirada asesina. Tomo el picaporte.

-¿T-Tsurugi q-que estas h-haciendo?- le pregunto Tenma estremeciéndose por la inquietud.

-¡No la abras!- le dijo Kurama, pero, demasiado tarde.

-¡¿DE NUEVO TU, MALDITA MOCOSA?- Exclamo Tsurugi enojado. Los chicos se sorprendieron y, detrás de Tsurugi, observaban a la dulce y tierna niña de unos 9 o 10 años.

-Waaa ¡Que linda!- vocifero Hamano emocionado viendo a la chiquilla con un bonito vestido rosa, ojos brillantes y expresión curiosa.

-¿Linda? ¡Casi derriba la puerta y nos mata de un susto! O.o- dijo nuevamente Kurama queriendo matar a Hamano por el cambio de actitud, el pobre chico se encogió en su lugar.

-¡Perdón! O.Q-

-¿La conoces Tsurugi?- pregunto Shindou dirigiéndose hacia Tsurugi. El asintió.

-¿Qué es lo quieres?- esta vez Tsurugi se dirigía a Tomo-chan.

-Quiero jugar.- respondió Tomo-chan con un tonito infantil y meloso.

-No.- contesto Tsurugi a secas.

-Pero, ¿Por qué no?- se quejo la niña haciendo un pucherito. Tsurugi salió de la habitación y se dirigió a ella con una pose sublime.

-¿Dónde está Hinamori?- le pregunto sin vacilar. Shindou y el resto se sorprendieron. ¡Tsurugi es un héroe!

-¿Está loco o qué?-

-Waa ¡Que valor!-

-Le calculo dos minutos más de vida…-

Los chicos comenzaban a sacar sus propias y horribles conclusiones, esperando que la niña se defendiera de alguna manera, después de todo era una especie de fantasma.

-¿Hinamori?...- pregunto de nuevo la pequeña de manera ingenua y llevándose un dedo a su labio inferior.

-Sí, la chica que me acompañaba y que TUS amigos se llevaron.- repitió Tsurugi poniendo más estricto con Tomo-chan.

-¡Ah! ¡Creo que ya recuerdo!- exclamo Tomo-chan sonriendo alegremente. Tsurugi arqueo una ceja esperando la respuesta y los chicos veían la escena. La niña pensó un poco más.

-Uhm….No, no sé de quién me hablas.- respondió ella encogiéndose de hombros. El chico perdió la poca paciencia que tenia.

-¡¿Cómo que no sabes?- grito.

-¡No lo sé!….- Tomo-chan dejo ver un par de lagrimitas y escondió su rostro con sus pequeñas y blancas manos, de pronto se puso a llorar aun más fuerte. -¡BUUAAA! -

Los chicos dieron un respingo.

-¡N-No llores!- trato de calmarle Aoi.

-¡Solo queremos buscar a nuestra amiga!- dijo también Shinsuke.

-¡Solo dinos donde está y ya, chiquilla estúpida!- le grito también Kurama apartando a Shinsuke y Aoi.

-O.Q… - Tomo-chan amenazo con más llanto.- ¡AHHH! ¡Ustedes son malos conmigo! ...-

-¡Idiota, si no tienes encanto con las mujeres entonces menos con los niños!- le regaño Minamizawa dándole un golpe a su amigo.

-¡AUCH!- Se quejo el.- A ver, señor sensibilidad, ¿puedes hacerlo mejor?- le reclamo a punto de lanzarse sobre él. Minamizawa sonrió saboreando una victoria segura, claro que podría hacerlo mejor. Se acerco como todo un hermano mayor (un atractivo hermano mayor) y se inclino un poco para estar a la altura de la niña, quien seguía llorando a más no poder.

-Pequeña, ¿Cuál dijiste que era tu nombre?- pregunto Minamizawa con un tono completamente encantador. Kurama lo miraba asqueado.

-Snif…snif…Tomo-chan…-contesto la niña absorbiendo sus moquitos.

-Oh, pero que bonito nombre.- Minamizawa mostro una cautivante sonrisa.

-¿En serio?- los ojitos de Tomo-chan brillaron y su cara estaba roja como un tomate.

-¡Claro! n_n- le respondió amablemente. Tomo-chan rio torpemente.

-Arigatou, etto… ¿Cuál es su nombre, señor?- pregunto Tomo de manera ingenua hablándole a Minamizawa con mucho respeto.

-Vaya, es bueno…- dijo Hamano a lo que los demás asintieron.

-Me llamo Minamizawa Atsushi, corazón, es un placer.- se presento el joven.

-¿Corazón? O.o...- repitió Midori.

-Y es por eso que tiene muchas admiradoras n.n- dijo Akane aguantándose una risita.

-C-Cierto, Minamizawa-sempai es muy popular - hablo Aoi con una gota resbalando por su nuca.

-¡Atsushi Oni-san!- exclamo Tomo-chan muy divertida y soltando leves y dulces carcajadas.

-¿Sabes, Tomo-chan?...- pregunto Minamizawa, la niña se detuvo y observo al joven un poco confundida.

-En serio necesitamos buscar a nuestra amiga…-

…..

-Tranquila, no te hare daño…- dijo el muchacho acercando una mano a Hinamori. Ella retrocedió asustada, cayó al suelo pero aun así, con toda la desesperación del mundo, se alejaba lo más que podía.

-¿Q-Quien eres?...- logro preguntar.

-Mi nombre es Ikuto.- se presento el joven. Hinamori trago saliva.

-Calma…le animo Ikuto.-…ya todo está bien.- Ikuto se acerco a Hinamori y puso una mano sobre su cabeza y la acariciaba, mientras le decía palabras de aliento para que no estuviera intranquila. Hinamori dejo de sentir peligro y suspiro dándose cuenta de que el joven no tenía malas intenciones.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- le pregunto Ikuto.

-H-Hinamori M-Maya…- respondió esta aun temblando.

-Hinamori, mucho gusto en conocerte.- el chico sonrió.

-¿E-Eres un…?- comenzó a preguntar la chica poniéndose de pie, Ikuto la ayudo a levantarse.

-¿Fantasma? Si, lo soy. Y tú eres una viva, ¿no?- Ikuto mostro una sonrisa comprensiva, ella le devolvió la sonrisa y asintió levemente.

Escucharon un estruendoso ruido y Hinamori se encogió en su lugar.

-¡Son ellos de nuevo! ¡Van a comerme!- exclamo Hinamori. Ikuto soltó una carcajada, divertido por la expresión de la chica.

-¿D-Dije algo malo?- pregunto de nuevo avergonzada y frunciendo el ceño.

-¡Ja Ja Ja Ja!- seguía riendo y se limpio una lagrima que resbalaba por la risa.- ¿Te refieres a los que te trajeron aquí?- cuestiono curioso. Hinamori asintió otra vez.

-E-Ellos dan mucho miedo.- se defendió.

-¡Pero no te harán daño!- exclamo Ikuto.

-¿Eh? ¿Cómo de que no?- dijo ella furiosa.- ¡Me secuestraron!-

-Relájate.- intento tranquilizarle Ikuto.- Ellos te trajeron aquí porque no sabían donde dejarte, jamás lastimarían a una persona. Son algo tímidos.- aseguro el chico.

-¿Tímidos?- Hinamori parecía indignada.

-Cobardes diría yo. Veras, a ellos les gusta tomar formas diferentes y aunque usualmente son demasiado tranquilos y afectuosos casi no se dejan ver.-

-¿Entonces porque me aterrorizaron de esa manera?-

-Tomo-chan les dijo.- esta vez Ikuto puso una mirada seria.

-¿Quién es Tomo-chan?- pregunto curiosa.

-Uhm.- Ikuto frunció el ceño esta vez.- Es una niña muy territorial, creo que no le agradaste. Ella es una Zashiki Warashi, pero hace muy mal su trabajo. Además también es amiga de los espíritus que viste, seguramente fue ella quien les dijo que te hicieran eso.-

-¿Y ellos la obedecieron?- Hinamori puso una expresión indignada de nuevo.

-Créeme, están muy apenados.- Ikuto mostro una agradable sonrisa. Esa Tomo-chan debe ser malévola.

-Parecían avergonzados y como tenían miedo de que los odiaras me pidieron que te dijera que lo sienten mucho U.u-

-Ohhh…bueno, si es así, entonces no hay problema n.n-

-Por cierto, Hinamori…- comenzó a hablar Ikuto.

-¿Si? O.o-

-Debo advertirte, tuviste suerte de que los espíritus sin rostro te encontraran, es peligroso que andes por los pasillos sola. Si Akira-sama los encuentra a ti o a tus amigos no los dejara libres.- amenazo Ikuto seriamente y mirando a Hinamori de una manera muy fría.

-¿Akira-sama?...-

-Exacto, el es un fantasma demoniaco, un yurei, que odia a los humanos.- Hinamori se torno blanca de nuevo. ¡Entonces los chicos se encontraban en graves problemas!

-Es capaz de todo con tal de desaparecerlos.-

-¡Ikuto, debes ayudarme a regresar con mis amigos!- le rogo Hinamori acercándose al muchacho, quien era unos centímetros más bajo que ella.

A Ikuto fácilmente se le podría calcular unos 11 años de edad. Tiene el cabello rubio claro, era hermoso. Estaba un poco largo y por eso lo tenía amarrado y sus ojos eran de un bellísimo azul cielo, casi transparentes (Como Len Kagamine *¬*)

-Pero….-Ikuto parecía algo inseguro.

-¡Por favor!- rogo de nuevo Hinamori. Ikuto suspiro y miro de reojo a la chica.

-No creo que sea buena idea, si Tomo-chan me ve rondando en la mansión seguramente me asesinara -

Hinamori arqueo una ceja.

-Bueno, aun podemos usarlo como una expresión, ¿no?- Ikuto sonrió tratando de no caer de nuevo en tremendas carcajadas. Hinamori también contuvo la risa.

-Mmmm…supongo que está bien que te ayude.- dijo al fin Ikuto.

-¡Gracias!- grito Hinamori contenta y ansiosa por reunirse con sus compañeros y con Tsurugi.

….

-Oh, sí, su amiga…- dijo inocentemente la niña, se había olvidado por completo del asunto de Hinamori.- Realmente no recuerdo muy bien…- comenzó a decir.- Pero si me dicen como es….- esta vez en un tono de dramatismo fingido. Tsurugi no lo aguantaba más, la niña jugaba con sus mentes y parecía divertirle. Minamizawa rebusco en el bolsillo de su pijama y saco su carísimo celular último modelo, touch y iTunes integrado XD

Paso un par de veces, y de manera suave, su dedo por la brillante pantalla. Los muchachos miraban curiosos.

-Es ella.- dijo enseñándole a Tomo-chan la luz incandescente y nítida del teléfono celular. Tomo-chan puso los ojos en blanco y Tsurugi se acerco.

En la pantalla había una foto de Hinamori con el cabello amarrado y la ropa de un rato antes, lo que significaba que era una imagen reciente. Volteaba completamente sorprendida a la cámara con el brillo de sus ojos encendido y los labios entre abiertos. Se veía…no tan Hinamori.

-Ey, ¿Por qué tienes una foto de Hinamori en tu celular? ¬¬- le reclamo Tsurugi con una venita en la cabeza.

-Si, Minamizawa, explícanos ¬w¬ - dijo Kurama con una sonrisa picara.

-Cof Cof, no hay tiempo para eso, chicos.- respondió Atsushi dirigiéndose de nuevo a Tomo-chan.

-O.o Esa chica no es su amiga.- aseguro Tomo-chan engrosando su voz.

-¿Ah, no?- pregunto Minamizawa. Tomo-chan le arrebato el teléfono y observo de nuevo la fotografía.-¡Es demasiado bonita!- exclamo.- ¡La tonta del baño no es ella! ¡Para nada es ella!- Tomo-chan parecía completamente furiosa.

-¿Entonces si la has visto?- interrumpió Midori acusándola con la mirada.

Tomo-chan se crispo furiosa.

-¡Aunque sepa quién es, no tengo ni idea de a donde se la llevaron!- exploto cruzándose de brazos y evadiendo la mirada de Midori.

Los chicos se observaban los unos a los otros.

-¿Y ahora que haremos?- pregunto Tenma con una expresión triste.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Espero que les haya gustado, tratare de actualizar este fin de semana

¡Gracias por los reviews y a los que tuvieron la paciencia de pasearse por estos rumbos otra vez!


	5. Dividir y ¿Conquistar?

Hinamori e Ikuto se deslizaron rápidamente entre el denso jardín. La lluvia continuaba cayendo y creaba una gruesa cortina, las gotas de agua eran tan fuertes que lastimaban al chocar contra el cuerpo.

Ambos chicos llegaron en pocos segundos a la enorme puerta de madera que era la entrada. Los dos discutieron seriamente el cómo mantenerse sanos y salvos. A pesar de ser un fantasma, Ikuto estaba tan vulnerable como su nueva amiga.

-Brrrr…. ¡Qué frio!- exclamo Hinamori empapada abrazándose a sí misma. Ikuto asintió, el no sentía nada, ni calor ni frio. Ella se acerco al picaporte de la puerta y jalo hacia adelante y atrás.

-No se abre- dijo poniendo más esfuerzo al jaloneo.

-Bien, entonces espérame aquí- el niño espectral miro detenidamente la puerta y ¡Zoom!

-¡W-WOW!- La voz de Hinamori exclamaba asombrada. ¡Ikuto había atravesado la enorme puerta de madera! Esta se abrió poco después con un molesto y terrorífico chirrido.

-Ya puedes pasar-

Hinamori asintió y los dos se encontraban ahora en la sala principal de la mansión.

….

-Entonces….-

En la habitación el equipo Raimon discutía sobre la mejor manera de manejar esta macabra situación.

-¡Debemos separarnos!

-Sí, así abarcaremos más terreno…

-¿Están locos? ¡¿Es que nunca han visto películas de terror?!...

-¡Si vamos solos nos atraparan!

Las voces hablaban al mismo tiempo que era difícil diferenciar unas ideas de otras.

-Bueno, bueno….- Shindou interrumpió- Es cierto que es muy peligroso ir solos….pero no lograremos encontrar a Hinamori en una mansión de este tamaño. Incluso para los mayordomos sería imposible…

-¿Tienes mayordomos?

-Eso no es importante, Kurama.

-¡Vale! ¿Entonces qué?

-Tal vez debamos dividirnos en equipos…- esa idea la dio Kirino. Todos se miraron demasiado asustados, pero en fin. La vida de una amiga estaba en riesgo. Además tenían a Tomo.

-Tú sabes donde esta ¿no, pequeña?- le hablo Minamizawa dulcemente. La niña asintió.- ¡Ok, iré con Tomo-chan!- la pequeña sonrió satisfecha con eso. Shindou lo pensó. Entonces se quedaron los equipos de esta manera:

Equipo 1

**Tsurugi**

**Tenma**

**Shinsuke**

**Kariya**

**Hikaru**

Equipo 2

**Shindou**

**Kirino**

**Minamizawa**

**Kurama**

**Hamano**

Equipo 3

**Nishiki**

**Sangoku**

**Hayami**

**Aoyama**

**Ichino**

-¡HEY! Esperen un segundo… ¿Qué hay de nosotras?- interrumpió Midori furiosa, las otras dos chicas a su lado asintieron.

-Es muy peligroso que vayan…- respondió Shindou tratando de calmarlas.

-¿Peligroso?- pregunto Aoi perpleja. ¡Vamos, estaban hablando de ayudar a una amiga muy preciada!

-Shin-sama se preocupa por nosotras…- sonrió Akane con una risita inocente. Midori y Aoi la miraron sin remedio.

-¡No bromeen! ¡Nosotras también iremos y punto final!- grito Midori llevando sus manos a la cintura y golpeando el suelo con un pie.

-Ya les dijimos… es por su seguridad…- esta vez fue Nishiki el que hablo. Él era el único que podía mantener una conversación a base de gritos con Midori.

-¡QUE SEGURIDAD NI QUE NADA!- Midori le dirigió una mirada amenazante al jugador.- ¡Podemos cuidarnos nosotras solas!- Akane y Aoi volvieron a asentir. Nishiki observo de reojo la pose feroz de la pelirroja y se puso a pensar…

-Uhm…Cierto….- los chicos abrieron los ojos como platos. ¿Las dejaría ir con ellos?

-¿Lo ves?- dijo Midori con orgullo cruzándose de brazos.

-Hay más probabilidades de que TÚ asustes a un fantasma a que un fantasma te asuste a ti.- rio el moreno. Una venita palpitante apareció en la cabeza de la chica y preparo su puño para darle unos buenos golpes a Nishiki hasta dejarlo inconsciente. Si no fuera porque Akane y Aoi la tomaron apresuradamente por la cintura y los hombros.

-¡VOY A MATARTE!- amenazo la chica.

-Aja. Nos vemos, chicas.- se despidió Nishiki cómicamente cuando todos los jugadores ya estaban fuera de la habitación.

-¡No, esperen!- exclamo Aoi soltando a Midori. Corrió hacia la puerta, pero… ¡PAM! La cerraron de un portazo.

-¡IDIOTAS!- Midori aparto a Aoi e intento abrir igualmente la enorme puerta.- ¡Esta bajo llave!- exclamo desconcertada. La golpeo, pateo y azoto mientras maldecía a los chicos. Las otras dos la veían completamente asustadas. Midori era una chica a la cual temer.

-¡ESTO ES TRAICION!-La pelirroja se canso y se dio un fuerte cabezazo contra la pared. -En serio te asesinare…- suspiro furiosa pensando en Ryoma. Definitivamente no se saldrían con las suyas.

…..Del otro lado de la puerta…..

-M-Midori-sempai es terrorífica…- dijo Tenma asustado a lo que Shinsuke asintió, abrazado a su amigo. Los muchachos igualmente le dieron la razón y tragaron saliva. Todos estaban pegados contra la pared por miedo a que la chica destrozara la puerta con sed de venganza y sangre. SU sangre.

-¡Ya se le pasara!- exclamo Nishiki sin un poquito de preocupación. Shindou tenía la llave de la habitación en su mano.- No vayas a perderlo de vista.- le dijo el moreno. Shindou respondió afirmativamente con una gota resbalando en su nuca.

-Bueno, entonces ¿Qué esperamos?- animo de nuevo. Los tres pequeños grupos se fueron cada uno por su lado… Shindou les dio un mapa de la mansión y, por supuesto, un par de velas a cada equipo.

…EQUIPO 1….

-Aww….esta mansión da más miedo que Midori-sempai…- chillo Shinsuke observando las extrañas pinturas colgadas en la pared. De esas que, en la oscuridad, cobraban vidas y sentías que te seguían con los ojos.

-No es para tanto.- respondió Kariya despreocupado.

-¡Cierto! Una vez que encontremos a Hinamori podremos irnos a casa.- esta vez fue Tenma el que hablo, con una sonrisita en su rostro. Aunque estaba tan asustado como sus amigos.

-Hai….- contestaron al unísono, no tan convencidos. Todos menos Tsurugi.

-¿Aun sigue enojado?...- susurro Kariya. Tenma asintió levemente y sonrió de nuevo. Eso era normal. Todos estaban tensos, cansados y deseaban no haberle hecho caso a Kurama y Minamizawa por esa idea de acampar. Ya no les parecía tan divertido.

-Bueno…-continuo Kariya con ambas manos en la nuca.-…Debo admitir que me da mucha curiosidad saber en donde esta ella…

-Mentira, estas preocupado.- bromeo Hikaru soltando una risita muy graciosa. El muchacho se sonrojo de golpe. Tenma y Shinsuke daban sonoras risotadas y Tsurugi lo amenazo con la mirada.

-¡C-Claro que no!-le grito Kariya, avergonzado, comenzó a corretear al pobre Hikaru por todo el pasillo.- ¡No huyas!- exclamaba el chico con una venita en la cabeza. Hikaru corrió en círculos alrededor de Tsurugi y el los observo con sus ojos bien abiertos. Por un momento, el grupo de primer año se olvido de lo tétrica que era la casa y se dedicaron a buscar, con mejor humor, a su amiga.

….EQUIPO 2….

Los de segundo años, mientras, caminaban lentamente entre los pasillos. No era muy necesario utilizar el mapa, Shindou conocía la casa casi de memoria. El capitán mantenía la cabeza gacha y su compañero Hamano al observarlo cabizbajo sabía exactamente de qué se trataba.

-Tranquilícese, capitán, las chicas saben cómo cuidarse- le animo poniendo una mano en su hombro. Shindou asintió un poco más relajado. No le gustaba para nada la idea de dejarlas solas e igualmente se preocupaba por el grupo de primer año.

-Seguramente con Midori estarán a salvo- dijo Kurama sintiendo un escalofrío en su nuca. Nishiki tenía razón, ella asustaría a cualquier fantasma.

-Claro. Además…- comenzó a hablar Kirino un poco mas delante de Shindou.-…a Akane-chan le fascina todo esto de lo paranormal…

Los muchachos intercambiaron miradas. Hamano se detuvo asustado, Kurama trago saliva y Minamizawa contuvo la risa. Tomo-chan, sujetando la mano de Minamizawa, los observo con curiosidad.

-¿Cómo sabes tú eso?- le reprocho Shindou. Kirino se detuvo. _"¿Hice algo malo?"_ pensó inocentemente con los ojos clavados en los de su amigo.

-Sí, ¿Cómo sabes eso, Kirino?- pregunto Minamizawa con malicia, Kurama le dio un codazo.

-¡Oigan, oigan! Vamos a asustar a Tomo-chan….- trato de calmarlos Hamano riendo y tomando de los hombros a Shindou.

-Yo no estoy asustada…

-¡Shhh! ¡Cállate, mocosa!-Kurama le dio un manotazo en la cabeza a la niña. Tomo-chan se masajeo la nuca con sus manitas…

-¡WAAAAAAAAAAA!- se puso a llorar.

-Kurama. ¿Qué rayos le hiciste?- reclamo Minamizawa poniéndose de cuclillas y abrazando a la pequeña.

-¿Yo? Nada…- se defendió apartando los ojos de la niña. Hamano miro preocupado a Tomo-chan.-¿Lo ven? ¡Ya hasta se puso a llorar por su culpa!- le reclamo a Shindou y a Kirino. Los dos se quedaron boquiabiertos.

-Tú fuiste el que le pego…- susurro Hamano con una gotita resbalando en su nuca.

Shindou meneo la cabeza. Vaya, no tenía ni la más remota idea de que su mejor amigo también era el mejor amigo de la chica que le gusta…

…EQUIPO 3…

Nishiki cantaba a todo pulmón. No había nada mejor que desvanecer el miedo cantando. Su equipo lo observaba con una gota en la nuca.

-¿Vamos por el camino correcto, Sangoku-sempai?- le pregunto Aoyama al mayor. El muchacho asintió.

-Según este mapa…si- Aoyama deseaba encontrar de una vez por todas a la chica perdida.

-TAN-TAN TANUKI…- si, la canción de Hinamori. Nishiki gritaba y su eco resonaba por todo el oscuro pasillo.

-E-Este lugar da miedo…- vacilo Hayami por completo asustado.

-Dudo mucho que nos pase algo malo.- dijo Ichino caminando con paso decidido. Era amigo de Akane, así que si sabía algo de fantasmas a punto de asustar eso lo aprendió de ella.

-A todo esto… ¿estuvo bien dejar a las chicas solas?- gruño Aoyama, que como el capitán, no estaba muy de acuerdo con esa decisión

-Es mejor así…si algo nos pasa que sea a nosotros y no a ellas, ¿están de acuerdo?- Ichino, Hayami y Aoyama asintieron a lo que Sangoku acababa de decir. Nishiki dejo de cantar y soltó una carcajada a lo que todos dieron un respingo.

-¿Q-Que sucede?...- pregunto el mayor.

-¡Bueno…no crean que eso será eficaz! ¡En cuanto Midori rompa la puerta ellas irán tras nosotros!- exclamo confiado. Los chicos lo miraron atónitos.

-¿En verdad crees que sea capaz de romperla?- pregunto Ichino sorprendido.

-Eso sería imposible…- respondió Sangoku igual de confiado.

-¿No la vieron?- dijo Nishiki aterrorizado- ¡Ella es un demonio!- rio el moreno- ¡Y cuando se propone algo, realmente lo cumple!

-Ahora me da mucho más miedo…- contesto Hayami temblando. Nishiki soltó otra carcajada. ¿En serio Midori podría hacer eso?...

….

-¡CAETE, MALDITA PUERTA!-

En la habitación, Midori continuaba intentando romper la puerta de madera sin aun un resultado alentador. Aoi y Akane observaban los constantes intentos de su amiga. La pelirroja seguía pateando y golpeando en un solo punto la madera.

-Ya déjalo, Midori-san…- intento convencerla Aoi sentada en un sillón. Se daba por vencida, los muchachos las dejaron abandonadas y esa puerta era realmente resistente.

-¿Estás loca? No voy a hacer algo como eso- contesto Midori furiosa- ¡Iré a buscar a Nishiki y le daré su merecido!- exclamo de nuevo.

-Ah… ¿era eso?...- pregunto Aoi con una gota en la nuca.

-Vas a lastimarte- esta vez hablo Akane sinceramente preocupada.

-¿Y qué?

-Uhm….

Siguió con los golpes. No, no podría romperla. Hasta que…

-¡Midori!-dijeron sus dos amigas al unisonó. Se levantaron de un salto y se acercaron a la puerta.

-¡Ja! ¿Cómo de que no?- exclamo Midori orgullosa.

¡La puerta se resquebrajo! No era mucho pero…gracias a ello lo demás seria pan comido para Midori.

-¡Ya lo veras, Nishiki! ¡IRÉ A PATEARTE EL TRASERO!- volvió a decir con una pose rebelde. Aoi y Akane la miraron con una sonrisita fingida… Qué valor el de la pelirroja.

…..

-¡ACHUU!-

-¿Are? Salud…- respondió Ichino. Nishiki se rasco levemente la nariz y sonrió.

-Alguien esta amenazándome de muerte…-dijo divertido.

-Seguro es Midori…- contesto Aoyama preocupado.

-Esa histérica viene por mi…- susurro con unas cascadas en los ojos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**¿Qué tal? ¿Merece Reviews? ¡Espero que les haya gustado y lo disfrutaran! Hace mucho que no actualizo y ahora mi imaginación e inspiración están al 100.**

**tsurugi-nayeli **

**Guest**

**Paucrazygirl**

**fudou-123**

**akariharukaze12**

**RedDeathGirl**

**Starbell Cat**

**cristy-chan**

**Yoko-chan97**

**Himeko Kiyama**

**Claire Beacons**

**etr5**

**ketzal**

**Amu-Hinamori12**

**Hinamori-chan21**

**Agradezco muchísimo cada Review que dejan. En verdad, ¡Los adoro! Y también una disculpa por no actualizar ¡GOMENASAI! Es que tuve problemas con mi computadora este año pero… ¡ya estamos en 2013! Igualmente a lo que leen mi otro fic Inazuma Eleven Go: Historia Distorsionada. ¡Ese es el que me muero por continuar! Seguiré con este fic hasta terminarlo… Muajajaja…. Uhm…Bueno, por ahora tengo varias ideas en mente aunque no estoy todavía totalmente segura. Por ahora espero que hayan disfrutado el capitulo y ya no tienen porque ser pacientes porque en verdad este es una de las historias que pronto espero terminar con cosillas interesantes que sucederán más adelante… *-***


End file.
